1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable radar detector, and more particularly, to a separable radar detector, wherein a horn antenna and a circuit for detection, and a display unit for displaying detected signals thereon are constructed to be moved, separated or rotated with respect to each other so that a large, flat display device can be employed and the angle of the display unit can be adjusted, thereby enabling a user to view the display unit in an optimum state and to utilize additional functions that are difficult to be implemented in conventional radar detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In road traffic of vehicles and persons, there are always potential accident risks. Actually, a large number of accidents and risks occur even a day all over the country.
To promote safe travels of vehicles through notification of risks on roads, advanced countries have used safety alert systems or safety warning systems in which transmitters for transmitting risk information are installed at places where risks may occur and vehicles receive the risk information to cope with the risks.
Such safety alert systems for notifying road information transmit information on railroad crossings, construction works, emergency vehicles and the like. Such safety warning systems transmit coded information on foggy zones, construction works, school zones, deceleration and the like.
Accordingly, there have been developed and used radar detectors that receive signals transmitted from transmitters for safety warning, classify and process the signals, and then warn users, especially drivers, of risks corresponding to the signals.
Such a radar detector roughly comprises a horn antenna and a signal-processing unit. The horn antenna receives signals in frequency bands such as Ko, X, K, SWS and Ka bands. The signal-processing unit processes the signals received from the horn antenna and informs a user of the received signals.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an example of a conventional radar detector. Such a radar detector comprising a horn antenna and a signal-processing unit is accommodated in a case 1 as shown in the figure. Received signals are visually displayed on a display unit 2 installed at a side opposite to the horn antenna.
Thus, the radar detector is used by attaching the case 1 to the inner side of a windshield of a vehicle using an additional attachment member.
However, since the display unit of the conventional radar detector is fixed only in one direction that is a direction opposite to the horn antenna, it is difficult for a user to view the display unit at a variety of angles. Further, since the display unit is small, there is a disadvantage in that the user cannot be sufficiently and effectively informed of received signals displayed on the display unit.
Moreover, due to such limitations on the display unit, there is a problem in that there are limitations on implementation and display of an additional function such as a GPS, a thermometer or a compass.